<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nero e Bianco by Ferairia123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330016">Nero e Bianco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123'>Ferairia123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Nero is a proper knight, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Corrupted Magic, Curses, Dadgil, Deathmatch, Fight or Die, Gen, Good Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Magic, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Mission Gone Wrong, Mundus is saint in the other world, Not Beta Read, Order of the Sword is a legit knighthood in the other world, Overprotective Vergil, Poor Nero (Devil May Cry), Post-Devil May Cry 5, Surprise there's no tag for that, Trials, Vergil attempts at being a dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While transporting a magic mirror, Nero accidentally cracked it or maybe it was activated?</p><p>Now there's Dark Knight Bianco (aka Nero alternate) and Nero and they have to fight or both of them dies. Hearing Mundus, Vergil panics...in his Vergil way. Thank god for Dante.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Nero &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nero e Bianco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just rolling with the punches. If there's DarkDante, then there shall be DarkNero. XD</p><p>Into the Spardaverse Day 4 : Battles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were transporting an enchanted mirror. Mirror of Is-a-hor or something. Weird ass name, all of it.</p><p>Super strength can be a bane with delicate objects.</p><p>Nero tried to be gentle with it. Gen-fucking-tler than handling Kyrie for fuck’s sake but it cracked into two when he was carrying it. Before he could register there’s a crack, a pain ripped through him like thunder.</p><p>He woke with his father over him, looking very serious. “What did you do?” He asked.</p><p>Nero took a moment to figure out what he was talking about. “Huh?”</p><p>“Did you activate it?” He asked again impatiently. “What did you do?”</p><p>“Look, Vergil. I don’t know what you’re talking a…bout.” He sat up to see another version of himself but with dark hair and brooding as hell leaning against the truck. Dante looked like he was keeping an eye on that one.</p><p>The mirror was unharmed at the side of the truck they borrowed for the job. But…there’s numbers? It was a countdown.</p><p>Vergil got to his feet, looking very much like he lost badly in a match.</p><p>“So, if what you say is true, you must kill the other before the time is up.” Vergil rounded up on the other Nero. “Or both of you will be taken by the mirror.”</p><p>“Yes, <em>father.</em>” He nearly snarled at Vergil. “You may not believe me now but we have less than 20 minutes for this fight. While you may not be a decent person in my world, I’d really like to stay alive and find my way back.” He gestured briefly to the mirror.</p><p>“And no proxies can be done?” Vergil asked.</p><p>“The fuck?” Nero exclaimed in surprise causing the other Nero to flinch, giving him a disapproving look. Was Vergil asking if he could fight on his behalf? And the other Nero sounded more like his father. Magic can be so fucked up at times.</p><p>“Verily so.” He answered as he leaned off and gotten his sword which was a modified caliburn as opposed to the modified durandal Nero used as Red Queen. “Too much time has been wasted. Now that he is awake, stand back or fight. It matters not to me.” As he held his sword to his face as the knights would when they saluted. “In glory of the Saviour, I am Dark Knight Bianco.” There was an explosion of demonic aura as the sword gleamed purple. He took a fencing stance.</p><p>Nero quickly revs his sword as Vergil went close to him. “He’s fast. Use your gun.” He quickly told him before walking off the other way. Nero is still bewildered. He had so much questions but the mirror said 15 minutes. If his stamina is anything like Nero, they’re going to die. Fuck.</p><p>“Guys, take it down the street.” Dante told. “Devil May Cry is still renovating from last time!” He whined.</p><p>“Very well.” The other Nero, Bianco was it? said with a roll of his eyes and thrusts at Nero, causing him to jump away to evade him. The force from it alone was blowing him away.</p><p>Nero tried to strike him when he was within range but Bianco manages to roll away. He reflexively rather than knowingly blocks the next few hits. Shit, he can’t even see him.</p><p>Triggering, he hoped that the energy eruption would throw him off but it was cancelled out as Bianco triggered too. Instead of his demon form, Bianco had a black suit of armour with red lines.</p><p>At that, Nero took out his Blue Rose. There’s no way, he can slice through that armour.</p><p>He bought time to charge his gun. Bianco was still fast. Just when it was fully charged, Bianco manages to drive his sword through his chest. He couldn’t help the shout of pain but manages to still the other guy using his spectral wings.</p><p>“Release me, heathen.” He growled from his helm as he tried to dislodge himself.</p><p>If Nero could laugh, he would but his chest currently has a hole in it. He hasn’t heard that kind of language since he was with the Order. “Not without a present.” He rasped as he released the charged shot into Bianco’s jaw.</p><p>The shot may not kill him but it did render him limp. Using the spectral wing, he threw the limp body just as the explosive charge exploded. He fell painfully on his knees because of the sword still stuck in his chest</p><p>That done, he pulled the demon sword from his chest. His father was already pulling his shirt up, to check on his wounds as he caught his breath and his organs regenerated. Nero batted his hand away. “What the fuck?” He panted in confusion.</p><p>He looked like he saw what he needed and took Bianco's sword from the ground only to throw it into the air and gave it a judgement cut. Nero was puzzled but he wasn’t harassed anymore so he’s happy.</p><p>“Hey, kid.” Dante came hold out a hand towards him with a congratulatory smirk. “Made it in minutes.”</p><p>“What’s with father?” He asked as he smiled back and got to his feet. Vergil was marching on the armoured body next. Yamato was still out. If he destroyed the sword, he might want to destroy the body too.</p><p>At that, both Spardas rushed to stop him.</p><p>“Verge, it’s almost over. Leave it.” Dante tried to coax him with an awkwardly laugh, hand on his shoulder with Nero grabbing the other shoulder.</p><p>He was pale and livid at the same time. Anyone else would say he was pissed off but there was also fear. Extreme fear. Which could only mean that this had Mundus’s signature somewhere.</p><p>“I will <em>not</em> let any of his creations exist.” He grounded through gritted teeth.</p><p>Then Nero felt that all consuming pain thundered through him again.</p><p>“Nero!” He heard before he lost consciousness.</p><p>He woke up on his father’s back on the way to Devil May Cry.</p><p>It took him a few confused moment before Dante chuckled. “Welcome back, kid.” Dante greeted.</p><p>Realising his situation he frowned. He did not pout. He manly, very adultly frowned. “Am 26 and married.” He retorted. “And have 5 kids.” He didn’t move around too much because he would’ve gotten both of them hurt.</p><p>It was Vergil who huff impatiently. “Settle down, I’ll let you down once we get to the shop.”</p><p>-</p><p>Vergil took extra precaution with the mirror the next day and placed extra seals over it in case it activates on its own before handing it off to the client.</p><p>Waiting for him for the pay, he finally got the chance to ask his uncle about what happened and brought beer as a bribe.</p><p>His uncle’s expression fell at the request. Sighing, he reluctantly decided to tell him. “Just don’t tell him I told you. I had enough Mirage Blades for a century.”</p><p>His uncle told him that when he collapsed there were two of them. One was the dark Nero or Bianco and him. Miraculously, the mirror was unscathed despite falling from his grasp. Nero was knocked out for a good 30 minutes.</p><p>He explained that he was part of the Order of the Sword and Nelo Angelo was one of the general and he was a knight of the order undergoing his trial to ‘ascend’. Mundus was their patron saint and granted them demonhood based on their worthiness. It was all very freaky.</p><p>“The magic was pretty freaky so Vergil had him tell us all the rules and shit since there’s a timer and all. He dropped the bomb about only one of ya surviving or both of ya die.” Dante chuckled weakly. “Sorry kid. We kinda thought you’d lose against him. Plus all that Mundus mojo there. The odds are against ya.” He admitted guiltily.</p><p>Nero finally understood why Vergil tried fight on his behalf.</p><p>“You should have seen ‘im. He was freaking out in his Vergil way.” Dante said exasperatedly a flourished hand wave on Vergil’s name. “His paternal instinct kicked in or something. Probably why he ended up giving you the piggy back ride.” He said distractedly with a soft snicker. Nero doesn’t know whether to smile or frown at the fact. Paternal instincts or not.</p><p>“Anyway, he’s afraid you’d get corrupted by Mundus’s magic somehow. He tried to tell ya to shoot him fast so that the magic doesn’t touch ya but you got stabbed with that corrupted sword anyway.” He shrugged with an amused smile. “Thankfully, nothing happened and we’re all standing here, alive and well.”</p><p>Nero was silent as he contemplated it. Having adopted children, he understood the paternal protectiveness but his habit of not relaying his thoughts properly was a pain in the ass. Subtle or otherwise. Especially in a fight. “Vergil needs communications classes.” He concluded with a long-suffering look.</p><p>Dante choked on his beer laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I live for awkward Dadgil moments.</p><p>And Bianco was the first name that popped into my mind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>